He-Man and the Masters of the Universe Vol 2 17
| StoryTitle1 = The Blood of Grayskull, Part Four | Synopsis1 = has just cut her brother 's throat with her blade, in the midst of the temple at . This surprises , who had expected to kill himself, after striking a deal with the to help capture him, and then sell his blood to . Grinning, Tri-Klops suggests that He-Man probably expected to die in a more valiant way, than to have his throat slit like a hog by his estranged sister. Collecting a few drops of Adam's blood into a vial, Tri-Klops takes his leave, with Adora asking him to tell Hordak that Despara still serves at his pleasure. As he leaves, Tri-Klops warns adora to get off the island as soon as possible, before the engulfs it. This worries the Gar, who had been promised that they would be spared the Fright Zone. Coldly, Adora responds that they were fools to think Hordak would honour a deal with them. She returns to Adam's body, and confirms that he is dead before suddenly realizing what she has done. Something had come over her; controlled her. She had murdered her own brother without intending to. Terrified and despairing, she runs into the woods, calling out for to help her undo what she did - lest she take her own life. Fortunately, Teela appears to her and urges her to stay her hand. She admits that she did not foresee this course of events. She had not expected the cursed blade to entrap Adora so quickly. It was, after all, the same blade that had murdered a thousand years ago. In response to Adora's horror, Teela explains that fate is a complex mechanism, and it was vital for her to possess the blade - vital because of what she must do now, after killing He-Man. By way of explanation, Teela shows Adora a vision of the night King Grayskull was murdered. His devoted Gar handmaid Saryn had been the one to wield the blade, and take his life. His blood had poured from his body, and filled the runes in the throne room floor of the castle, activating them, revealing a secret door to the Forge of Grayskull, where the King had crafted the . On that night, Saryn entered the forge and discovered that Grayskull had forged a second sword. The first had been the Sword of Power, but the other was the . While the first had been made to defeat Hordak, the second was forged to protect in the case of his power falling into the wrong hands. Saryn had thought it was destiny that she found the sword, having been told by that she would bear the child who would become saviour of Eternia. She took the sword, and fled Grayskull, hiding it for her future child to wield. In the meantime, Adi and the Gar ruled the land and ushered in an age of terror until Grayskull's last surviving son and returned to overthrow them. Only Adi and Saryn escaoed retribution. Adi had been long dead when they found him. It was assumed he had poisoned himself - though Adora doesn't believe that was the truth, based on her vision. The resistance recovered the Sword of Power, but chose to hide it away until destiny would reveal its rightful heir. The Sword of Protection, though, is still in the hands of Saryn. Cursed by the blood she spilled, Saryn has become an immortal monster; the fabled witch of Anwat-Gar. She is the reason that Adora has been brought to the island. She is the child destined to hold the Sword of Protection. Teela warns, though, that Saryn will surely kill Adora rather than let her take it. Adora, though, doesn't feel that she deserves the sword, having killed her brother. Teela assures her that she is not to blame. The cursed blade merely brought out the worst in her - and the worst in her is Despara. But the cursed blade is also the only thing that can defeat Saryn. Whatever Adora thinks, the hand of the Goddess moves in mysterious ways. To give her hope, Teela explains that it is not too late to save Adam. The Sword of Protection has the power to heal'. If Adora can recover it, she can bring her brother back. Angry at being manipulated by fate like this, Adora warns that she will not trust the Sorceress again, and calls on to take her to Saryn before Fright Zone consumes the island and prevents her from saving Adam. As Teela watches her go, a tear wells in her eye. Using the cursed blade as a dowsing rod, following it to Saryn's cave. Dismounting from Swiftwind's back, she steels herself for what she will soon face, donning the mask of Despara, and marching into the depths. Across a pool of blood, she spies the Sword of Protection, but she is startled by the sudden emergence of the monstrosity that Saryn became - the witch from Adora's dreams. | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * Antagonists: * ** ** * Other Characters: * ( ) * Locations: * ** ** *** Items: * * Vehicles: * | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}